


Damaged

by dacali (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Injury, London, Orphan - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dacali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye, left completely alone in the world, decides to run away from her hellish situation and sets a whole series of events into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

# Damaged

### I.

Skye watched her breath cloud silver and ghostly before her. It was mesmerizing in the ice cold, frigid night air, half-lit by streetlights. The warm glow flickered in a way that made the lights seem like they were struggling to stay on. With the knowledge that she would be thrown into complete darkness come three a.m. Skye knew she should go back. 

_How the fuck can I go back_

Skye had been living with her Aunt Lydia since she was seven up until two months ago. Her Aunt had been her only family and a wonderful women, despite the periods of mania and psychosis that left her wholy unreasonable. _"I will jump! I have to for fucks sake"_ Skye can see Lydia on the tiled roof of their weathered brick house, threatening with wild passion to jump down to their patio. She feels as though she is living the experience all over again as she remembers the look of sheer desperation on her Aunts face as she yelled down to Skye, completely overwhelmed by panic _"They're coming for me Skye. Help me please help me why won't you help me!"_

Rage pooled in Skye now. _Stop. Don't remember her that way._ She quickly tried to turn her mind to how relieved she had felt after managing to coax her Aunt off their roof.

Lydia was good to her, she hadn't had to look after her, Skye wasn't her child. Still she had received a thousand warm embraces, a thousand nights laughing in front of the telly and a thousand bits of toast smothered in nutella. Lydia had been too young really to have the responsibility of looking after someone. She was only twenty three when Skye had first been dumped on her.

However you looked at it, she had certainly been too young to die. Nevertheless, as the leaves had begun to change earlier that year a lorry had smashed into the side of Lydias ancient blue ford. To make the pain less they made sure to inform Skye that the roads had been worse than usual because of the torrential rain. She also got three days off school.

Now faced with returning to the house full of kids mourning their dead families or the families they never had it seemed impossible. So what if it was soon to be total darkness, nothing could be as dark as that place.

Skye yanked her hood up and re-shouldered the back pack with the stuff she had decided she would need. Stuff like water and all her change. Ignoring her lack of resources she strode off deciding it was best to gain as much distance before she was noticed gone in the morning. She didn't want to be found, she'd only be sent straight back to the chilling place they reserved for the young, homeless and hopeless.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is spited by fate yet again only this time someone wants to help, if only she'll let them.

### II.

Skye can feel a deep burning in her lungs and lets her legs crumple so that she is sat on the pavement, her feet in the road. Shes been walking at a strong pace for a fair time but she can't know how long. Skye hadn't brought her phone with her in case they could track it. The street lights are out and have been for a while though. She guesses its sometime between four and five a.m. The unlit winter night would have probably been impossible to navigate had she not been in familiar suburbia. Skye floods her metallic parched mouth with the water she brought along in her bag whilst playing with the idea that she could have just walked past the house her and Lydia had shared for the last time. Guzzling water. Strawberry flavored water.  _Foot steps?_

The hands came slowly and firmly over shoulders and jaw and refused to let her get free. Suddenly the arms are moving quickly and Skye is flipped over onto her back her head smacking into the tarmac followed by the rest of her. Her hectic, staggered screeching is muffled by the mans huge hand, the size of her whole face. The other goes down to her jeans which he rushes to undo. Skye can't see a thing in the dark but knows whats coming if she doesn't get away.  _No no no no. Fuck no please please oh fuck._ She bites as hard as she can into his palm and before she tastes the blood she has drawn the guy has grabbed her head and bashed it against the pavement over and over.

Sykes head is heavy then full of shooting pain and she just wants to know why shes so cold and why its all dark.

Reality seeps back into her and she begins to squirm, the prick is driving his cock hard and fast into her over and over and over. "Give it up you little whore." the man says impatiently putting all his weight on her and pinning her down by her fore arms. Hes breathless and warm and old and Skye can feel the vomit rise. She tastes the bile and unable to move shes spewing where she is. Still dizzy she doesn't feel the release of pressure as the man gets off her only notices that he is no longer pounding into her but standing above her somewhere in the darkness. "Disgusting little bitch." he rasps and then right in her stomach she feels him kick her hard. Skye pushes herself up and leaps into a run pain jumping through her but he has her hood and pulls her back, she lands on her left arm and side and two overlapping sharp cracks echo down the empty street.

Shes in true pain now the kind that demands you suffer and do nothing else. All you know is suffering. "Please." her begging is returned by sick laughter and sobs escape her broken body. He kicks her in her left side furthering the damage with a deep and long twinge of torture. With strength she had not imagined the man grabs her by the throat and lifts her whole frame aloft. Skye catches a glimmer of eye and then theres more bold pain as shes hurled onto the ground and stabbed again, again, again by an unseen knife. _  
_


	3. III.

### III.

White light burns Skyes eyes and confusion and panic blur.  _Where is he? shit._

Before she can try to move a firm but gentle hand is on Skye's shoulder.  
"Please try not to move, your badly hurt. If your still in pain tell me and we can give you more morphine now." The masculine hand pushes her mind back to being pinned to the cold pavement and she ignores his words to pull away from him only to be met by pain from her head right down to her right hip. She audibly gasps from the severity of it and the hand is swiftly removed.  
"Please." The man sounds sincere and Skye follows from his hand, a muscular arm and then up to his face where green tinged hazel eyes filled with concern look down at her.  
"I was raped." Skye blurts out cringing afterwards at the hoarse gravel that is her voice. Several expressions cross the mans face before he collects himself and says,  
"Ok. You don't need to speak about anything right now. Your safe, your at St. Thomas' Hospital, London. I'm Doctor Jack Young, I'll obviously be looking after you here and we will get the police in when your strong enough to sit and talk with them about all that's happened with you." His voice is nice to listen to, calming. Skye nods so that he knows she gets the majority of what hes said and then instantly regrets the movement as stabs race down her body. Dr Young continues more slowly,  
"We didn't find any ID on you or in your bag or a phone. Do you have anyway that we can contact your family? I assume your a minor so-" Skye breaks in,  
"I'm eighteen. My families all dead, there's no one to call, sorry" Her damaged voice carrying only half a lie seems convincing enough.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that" Dr Young says quietly, after a slight pause "Could I get your name?"  _Shit. Amy? Lucy? Maisie?.. Violet?_ Choosing something nice and generic she decides Lucy is a safe bet.  
"I'm Lucy" Skye whispers, she coughs then so that she has time to think of a surname. "Lucy Harrow"


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye was found not to be pregnant and had nothing to tell the police due to the rape having occurred at night and the fact that she hadn't been able to see the man but having suffered major injuries and having no family remains at St. Thomas' Hospital after two weeks. She is still in a bad way but will need to leave the hospital soon. She has been talking a lot to Dr Young (Jack) and has found out that he is twenty two and only recently qualified to practice as a Doctor. Jack grew up in Sussex in the countryside and moved to London to study and later, work. He lives in a flat close by that he rents with two medical students, Kurt and Emma. Jack only once re questioned Skye about her age and if she really is eighteen but now seems satisfied that the lack of medical records for a Miss Lucy Harrow aged eighteen is due to her being an orphan and never having suffered any physical medical issues in the past.

### IV.

"Lucy?" Dr Young's voice is quiet, like he testing to see if Skye is awake. She can't help but feel guilty hearing him call her by a name that isn't even hers after he has been so kind and patient with her. Its been difficult after being raped, now it is as though men radiate dominance. After seeing what men are capable of Skye can't help but be cautious around them. On occasion she has had flash backs to the night it happened triggered by the touch of Jack or the male nurses. It was frustrating for both parties but Dr Young continually reassured Skye that what was happening to her was not her fault, he told her it was Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that with time and good counselling she would improve. Dr Young had had Psych coming down for the past week.

Skye opens her blue eyes to Jack and seeing his face intensifies the sick feeling of guilt in her stomach. _You can't tell him who you really are. His intentions are good but he couldn't know how horrible it is to be an orphaned minor._  
"You've been asleep all day, the nurses have just finished their rounds and they told me." The whole ward is silent and most of the lights have been switched off. Jack perches on Skye's bed angling his body towards her face. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better for it." She half smiles at his warm face taking in the glow of his golden skin, slight stubble and the way the shadows accentuate his jawline and soft features.  
"Good", its almost a whisper from his lips and Skye can't pull her eyes from him. "I also wanted to ask you about your PTSD symptoms." Skye breaks her gaze and swallows,  
"In all honesty it's still quite bad but I've always had the symptoms, I just never knew what it was. I've told you that my family are dead. Sometimes I see them...how they died or moments that I'd rather not think about." Dr Young looks at her questioningly.

_Shit. I can't mention their names._

"Um.. just like sort of bad moments, its-" Jack stops her,  
"It's fine, you don't have to talk about it now." His hand moves to hers and she makes sure not to flinch, resisting the urge to pull her hands away from his, to safety. With a slight shake of her head Skye continues;  
"It's ok, after my parents died I lived with my Dad's sister and she had some issues herself."  
"I see" Jack says into her eyes, "mental illness is difficult for all involved."  
"Yeah, I just don't like how prominent she is in my head that way, because that's not who she was. Not really. My Aunt was a really good person."

Skye pauses, then adds, "She read a lot." She is carefully steering the conversation away from her medical issues. "Did you get a hold of that book I told you about?" She enquires smiling at him, she doesn't want him to feel bad if he hasn't.  
"Water for Elephants. Yep, I got it Friday. I'm not very far through it but it seems like a good story. Running away with the circus." The slightest laugh. _Must seem crazy to runaway to someone who hasn't lost everything._ Skye hides the spike of jealousy with a smile.

"This has just reminded me", Jack holds her still bruised hand ever so slightly tighter, "I know your not in the best of situations at the moment, I wanted to make a proposition." Dr Young smiles at Skye and she feels her whole being start to crumble, her heart pounds hard and she can hear the racing currents of her blood.

_They're going to kick me out of the hospital and send me off to some other shit hole for the homeless and hopeless. I'll be all alone again and this time I am not going to be able to runaway. I'm a wreck. Fucking hell!_

"You don't have to if your not comfortable with the idea but I was thinking you could possibly stay at the flat with me until your back on your feet?" The relief floods through Skye in one huge wave and completely overwhelmed tears start to flow.  
"Seriously? That's so kind of you Jack, what about your flat mates though. And I literally have no money." He cuts through her rush of tears and words and moves his hand to rest on her shoulder,  
"I've checked with Kurt and Emma and they're both happy to have you, there's room in the flat and I think they'll both be eager to have another specimen to practice medicine on." His smile warms through Skye's shaking frame and she feels completely happy for the first time in a long time.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally gets out of Hospital when Jack takes her home but she is still suffering with the injuries she received the night she was raped, both physical and mental.

### V.

_Street lights flicker rapidly. Cold, hard, abrasive tarmac is all there is, as far as Skye can see, wet and reflecting the spazmodic lights. Hands are around her neck and this time she sees the man, ice white with eyes and mouth sewn shut. Her scream is defeaning._

Skye is being shaken by the shoulders.  
"Get off me you fucking _monster_!" Skye screeches at the replusive thing infront of her.  
"Skye, it's Jack." Dr Young's soft words make everything clear and she reaches out for him. His strong arms embrace her and she watches as her tears fall to his scrubs.

♡

Two days later Jack rouses Skye. To be woken by Dr Young is to be woken by a summers breeze coming in through your open window or a calm sea laping lazily over the soft shore. Her eyes open and their vivid colour reminds Jack of a million beautiful things.  
"Morning" Skye says sleepily as she pushes herself up. Jack's hands are instantly there to assist. Waking up slowly Skye only now realises Jack isn't in scrubs. She doesn't get a chance to question him about it though.

Jack's face is lit with excitement and his words are spoken slightly more quickly than usual,  
"So it's my day off and I've checked that your fine to leave and you are. If your still up for it, I was going to bring you to the flat today." Skye immediately agrees and Jack gets her discharged.

Nurses help her to get dressed in jeans and a huge t-shirt. Her own clothes were ruined, torn and bloodied. Due to her right hip being shattered and damage to her left ankle she is in a wheelchair. She does her best to wheel herself forwards but her left arm is in a cast. Jack sees her emerge from the corner of his eye and makes his way towards her. Without a word he is crouched before her and pulling his hoody off and onto Skye. He waves away her protests. Its mid December and its fucking cold.

Jack wheels Skye through the Hospital, they mock the Hospital's 'festive' decorations and Jack warns Skye about Emma's slight Christmas obsession. He is telling her about the Christmas' they had when he was growing up as they reach the car park. They make their way to Jacks car which is deep purple. It is also the same shitty old model that her Aunt had owned.

A rush of memories hits Skye and she swallows.  
"Are you ok? Don't let me pressure you into anything, if you want to go back or you need more time, tell me."  
"No, I'm fine. I want to go with you." Jack very carefully and slowly leans in and carries Skye out of the chair and into the passenger seat. As he touches her in the cold grey of the car park, wild flames race about her body. Even after he puts her down she feels him on her skin, warm.

It's not until they have been driving for several minutes that she tells him,  
"My Aunt had this car."


End file.
